


No, We Can't

by bratchet



Series: Drarry Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, its a snip, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Draco wants to do something, but Harry says no.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769596
Kudos: 9





	No, We Can't

Harry laid on his bed, his hand resting lazily on his stomach with his finger twirling nonchalantly. The quill levitating in the air spun in circles as Harry stared boredly.

Draco entered the room quietly, his head poking through the door first.

“Hey Harry,” he greeted.

Harry immediately glared at the blonde, his finger still twirling. “Hello.”

Draco approached the bed. “Want to have sex?”

Harry’s face twisted in confusion as the quill fell flat onto the floor. “What?” No, I’m mad at you.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t have sex…” 

“Shove off, Draco.”

Draco placed his hand on Harry’s leg. “Please?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Why now?”

“Don’t make me say it,” Draco answered with a frown.

“If you can’t tell me why, then walk away.”

Draco pressed his lips together. “I’m a little horny.”

“Mm,” Harry sounded with a cynical nod.

“Sooo, I told you.”

“Okay, and?”

“So can we have sex?” Draco asked again.

“No.”

“But you said-”

Harry interrupted, “I said to tell me or walk away.”

“Tsk.” Draco sighed, and slowly walked out of the room, silently hoping Harry would stop him and pull him to bed. 

Harry's eyes followed the blonde in disdain, and lifted his finger up to twist the feather back into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, I just wanted a small interaction between them so I'm sorry if there's not much of a story :(
> 
> Thanks for reading though :)


End file.
